


Tan Lines

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis asks Harry to apply sun lotion in all manner of places for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Lines

**Author's Note:**

> based on the pictures we got from Florida (http://stylesoftheshire.tumblr.com/post/26505973465)
> 
> I included a very poor attempt to make it clear that it was safe for internal use haha.

‘I am not rubbing lotion on you.’

Louis pouted at him. 

‘ _Please_ , Hazza. I don’t want to burn!’

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Louis sunburnt in his life, he always just turned a more delicious tan and it made Harry endlessly jealous. At least, that’s what he told Liam whenever he caught him staring at Louis sunbathing.

‘Har- _ry_! You don’t want me to be in pain, do you?’ Louis whined, batting his eyelashes up at him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, taking in the bronze expanse of Louis’ back to where it curved upward under his shorts. He knew he couldn’t deny Louis anything, especially when he was gazing up at him so beseechingly, but he would probably have to recite Shakespeare’s poetry in his head to keep himself under control.

‘Fucking fine,’ he sighed, pushing himself off of his lounger. ‘Do you have lotion?’

Louis’ eyes lit up happily and he fumbled on the floor beside him for the bottle.

‘Thanks, Haz,’ he smiled, chucking the bottle to him and resting his head on his arms.

Harry examined the instructions on the bottle of ‘Tan and Protect’ sunscreen as he shuffled over to Louis’ side, raising an eyebrow when he realised something was missing.

‘Hey, Lou, guess what.’

‘What?’ 

‘There’s no warning about how it’s external use only. You could eat this stuff,’ Harry chuckled.

‘Do I look like Niall? Just get on with it, babe,’ Louis mumbled, burying his face between his folded arms.

Harry shrugged and flipped open the lid. He squeezed a dollop onto his palm and rubbed his hands together, before taking a deep breath to brace himself.

He carefully placed one hand on Louis’ shoulder blade, hoping he could keep as north as possible and purposely turning his body away from where things got more… curvaceous. 

He pulled his hand away when Louis jumped under his touch.

‘Sorry, is it too cold?’

Louis turned his head to the side to look up at him.

‘No, it’s just… what are you doing?’

Harry looked down at him confusedly.

‘I’m rubbing sunscreen on your back, like you asked,’ he said slowly.

Louis smirked sassily back at him.

‘Well you’re not doing it properly. You have to get up on the lounger so you can really work it in.’

Harry swallowed thickly and ran a cursory glance down the long chair, knowing that there was clearly no room for both of them. He also knew that it was no use pointing this out, because, in situations like this, Louis was always unknowingly hell-bent on undoing him.

‘But…’ he started helplessly.

‘Come on, Haz. You’re getting the best seat in the house,’ he urged, wiggling his bum impishly as he said it. 

That certainly wasn’t helping, but the part of Harry that wanted nothing more than to plant himself on that divine arse was the same part that controlled his legs and he found himself effectively straddling his best friend. It was a comfy seat to be fair.

‘It’s a good job you’re so slim,’ Louis mused. ‘Now you can do your job properly.’

Harry sighed to himself and replaced his lotioned hands on his best friend’s body, still trying to keep as much to the shoulder blade region as he could. He slicked it evenly over the warm skin, reciting Sonnet 130 silently to keep his wonder away from how Louis managed to keep his skin so soft. 

He had just gotten to his mistress’ breath when he heard Louis grunt something unintelligibly.

‘What?’

Louis lifted his head off of his arms. 

‘Get all of my back, you knob,’ he repeated.

‘Oh, y-yeah alright,’ Harry stuttered, sliding his hands a little lower.

‘You’re getting a bit dry there too. Need more lotion,’ Louis ordered.

‘Such a diva,’ Harry muttered, squeezing some directly onto the middle of Louis’ back.

He yelped in surprise and Harry giggled, spreading the cool lotion around a bit to warm it up.

His hands slid smoothly over the planes of Louis’ back and Shakespeare was now the last thing on his mind as the lotion made his hands slip down the sides where the flesh was softer. He ran his hands slowly up and down, reasoning that he was just being thorough, and was glad that Louis wasn’t protesting. He drew his hands back over onto Louis’ back before sliding them down again, tucking his fingers underneath his body to feel the endearingly soft belly. He pulled out quickly, unsure as to whether he was making Louis uncomfortable or not, but the bum he was sitting on gave an indignant wiggle beneath him and he knew it was okay.

He squirted a little more lotion onto his hands, dipping his fingers into the small of Louis’ back and poking his pinky fingers into the dimples a couple times to earn himself more wiggles. He innocently spread the lotion up his spine, but he couldn’t resist gliding his hands down and under Louis’ sides to rub little circles into his stomach. Louis purred in satisfaction as he rubbed the lotion where his fingers poked underneath and it made Harry’s heart flutter. He dared dipping a little bit lower, not enough to be accused of feeling him up, but enough to feel the jut of his hipbones. It gave him a thrill to touch his best friend like this and he might have felt guilty for taking advantage if Louis didn’t keep giving those little sighs of contentment. In fact, if Harry closed his eyes he could pretend that those sighs were something else…

Harry jolted, suddenly very aware of the arousal growing in his own shorts and that if he leant forward slightly, Louis would be sure to become aware of it too. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

‘Right, all done!’ he croaked, damning his voice to hell.

Louis whined pitifully beneath him, turning his face to the side and pouting.

‘Don’t stop now, Haz. It’s so relaxing.’

Harry snorted to himself and looked down to where the outline of his cock was beginning to show through his shorts against his thigh. It was anything but relaxing.

‘I’ve rubbed it all in all over your back though, Lou. Job’s a good’un,’ he said, hoping there was finality in his voice.

Louis didn’t say anything and instead just fidgeted beneath him in a way that wasn’t helping anything. He could see that he was chewing on his lip like he did when he couldn’t work something out and curiosity got the better of him.

‘What are you thinking about?’

Louis licked his lips briefly before answering.

‘Tan lines.’

Harry gulped. He could see where this was going and he wasn’t sure his threadbare sanity could take it.

‘Oh, yeah?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Louis whispered. ‘I mean, it’s not like I walk around naked all the time like you, but still if my jeans are a little low then it might be obvious. It’d look a bit tacky, wouldn’t it?’

Harry found himself nodding until he realised Louis probably couldn’t see.

‘Y-yeah, I suppose so. So, urm, what did you want me to do?’

Louis squirmed beneath him again before answering.

‘I guess you could, urm, pull my shorts and stuff down a little bit. It’s not like you haven’t seen my arse before, right?’ 

Harry could tell he was trying to sound light-hearted, but his voice was quivering nervously like it did when he couldn’t quite hit the note. His own hands were trembling slightly and the only thought in his mind was to put them to better use.

‘Yeah, I guess I could do that,’ he mumbled.

He felt Louis relax underneath him, making him realise how tense his body had been when he asked, and he shuffled a little further down so he was straddling his thighs.

He rested his fingers at the waistband of Louis’ shorts, making certain that Louis was sure this wouldn’t cross the line. When he made no sound, Harry pulled them down with his boxers over the curve of Louis’ arse. He bit his lip at the proximity, even more so when Louis lifted it up toward him so the shorts didn’t catch around his front. He smiled slightly as he thought of the thousands of girls who would kill to be him right now.

He didn’t give himself too long to stare and busied himself hurriedly with squeezing more lotion onto his hands. There seemed no other way than to just place one palm on each cheek and if it were any other two people in the situation he would have found it amusing. As the case was, it wasn’t anyone else, it was Harry and Louis. Just like always.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hands onto Louis’ arse and screwed his eyes shut. There was no way he could watch this when the feeling was already so overbearing. The cheeks were soft but firm and he felt them dimple under his touch. He let his thumbs rub into the creases where they met his thighs and slid them up and over until they reached the small indents at the bottom of his back. He could feel the peach fuzz on Louis’ skin, but it was so soft that it added no friction and only helped his hands glide easier as they moved back over the supple cheeks. Louis truly had a fantastic arse.

He channelled his appreciation by massaging a little harder and was spurred on by Louis’ soft moan. The only problem was that the more he groped, the more his erection grew, so he shifted atop of Louis’ thighs to try and do some hands-free rearranging. His eyes still closed, he didn’t notice his hands slipping a little closer together until one of his fingers dipped completely and rested in the crevice between the cheeks. He could feel Louis tense and he mirrored it as all his muscles froze. He wanted to move his hand and laugh it off, but the way Louis hadn’t leapt up in outrage kept it where it was. 

He opened his eyes to see Louis’ face turned to the side, but his eyes were closed and his teeth were biting into his lip again, only in a different way. It looked more like he was trying to hold something in and Harry knew the feeling. He looked down at his hands, narrowing in on the finger that lay in the crevice and one thought came to mind. He needed more lotion. 

He used his other hand to flip open the bottle and squirt some of the stuff right down the middle of Louis’ arse, effectively filling the cleft. He felt the shiver than ran through his friend as the cool lotion settled and experimentally began to move his finger up and down between the cheeks. It glided easily, but he didn’t let it nestle too deep no matter how much he wanted to. Louis was fidgeting more now and his lip had turned white where his teeth were digging in, but he still wasn’t telling Harry to stop. He replaced his other hand on the left cheek, rubbing whatever lotion was left there into the skin soothingly, just in case there was some part of this Louis was nervous about. The moan came out a little louder this time, like it had been building for a while and suddenly the fabric he was sitting on started to irritate him.

He removed both of his hands, his stomach fluttering when Louis made a small sound of loss. He asked without words, tugging gently at the waistband of his shorts where it lay against his thighs. He caught the slight nod of Louis’ head and lifted himself up a little to be able to push the shorts and his underwear down enough for Louis to toe them off. He settled back down on Louis’ bare thighs, feeling the warmth of his skin through his own clothes and trying not to think too much about the fact that Louis was naked beneath him else he was sure to come in his pants. 

‘Carry on, Haz.’

It was a whisper that he almost didn’t hear, but the anxious determination was something he couldn’t miss.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, his own voice quieter than usual.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m very sure.’

Louis sounded more confident now and he turned his head to look at Harry. His face was flushed and his eyes were heavy-lidded as they trailed down Harry’s bare chest.

‘I can tell you’re enjoying it too, so don’t stop now,’ he added, his gaze resting on Harry’s groin. ‘And, urm, don’t be scared to go a bit… lower.’

‘What do you mean?’

Louis grinned cheekily at him and winked.

‘I think you know.’

Harry stared at him. He daren’t let himself believe what Louis was implying. It made his heart swell because Louis trusted him enough to do something so… intimate. On top of that, it made his cock throb to think of actually being inside Louis, to have something planted between the cheeks that drew his attention far more often than not. There was something else though.

‘I-I’ve never, urm, I haven’t—‘ he stammered, looking up from the perfect arse to the perfect face that was watching him with an understanding that made his heart melt.

‘Relax, Harry. You’ll do fine. Here, let me help you,’ he said softly.

Before Harry could ask how, Louis had pulled himself up from between his thighs and replaced his legs either side of his body, on his knees. It was such a quick movement that it barely registered that Louis was now bent over in front of him. He was still in a state of mild shock when one of Louis’ feet nudged the bottle of lotion closer to him.

‘Are you definitely sure about this, Lou? I don’t want to hurt you,’ he murmured, reaching out a hand to rub the side of his bare thigh as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Louis’ body leant into the touch, the swaying drawing Harry’s attention to between his legs where he could just see a very hard cock bobbing slightly. He bit down on his lip, his own cock leaking against his underwear at the sight.

‘You’re not going to hurt me, don’t worry. Just use plenty of lotion,’ Louis replied reassuringly.

Harry nodded to himself, applying the lotion liberally to a few of his fingers. He ran his other hand over the curve of Louis’ arse, the flesh firmer now he was in this position. He let it run lower and more central until he could part the two mounds with a forefinger and thumb to expose his best friend in a way he never thought he would find appealing until now. Louis pushed back as he tentatively ran a cool, wet finger around the hole, mewling slightly.

‘How do you know I won’t hurt you, Lou?’ he asked quietly, pressing his finger a little harder but not entering just yet.

‘Because it’s not the first time I’ve done this kind of thing,’ Louis said a little breathlessly.

Harry froze, jealously spiking through him like a hot rod to his spine. It seemed Louis sensed the tension and spluttered to explain himself.

‘I mean, n-not with anyone else. J-just, you know… when I’m alone.’

The jealousy that had begun to coil in his stomach transformed into something hotter as the image of Louis fingering himself flashed across his vision. 

‘What do you think about when you do it?’ he asked lowly, still teasing Louis’ entrance.

‘Guess.’

Harry’s mouth spoke the first name that came to mind.

‘Eleanor?’ 

He didn’t realise how he spat the word until Louis giggled, the sound he usually found adorable now overlaid with breathy want and doing things to his groin.

‘I barely think about Eleanor when I’m having sex with her, Harry,’ he stated.

The thought of Louis actually having sex with the girl moved his hand and suddenly his finger was enveloped in a heat that blew his mind. Louis let out a low moan to match Harry’s, immediately pushing himself back to meet his knuckle. He didn’t move for a moment, savouring the new sensation, and asking the question again.

‘Who do you think about when you do this to yourself, Louis?’

Louis groaned and tried to push his body back further and get him moving, but Harry wanted an answer.

‘I think you can guess,’ he breathed.

The implication was heavy and it made Harry’s toes curl, in turn making his finger curl reflexively inside Louis making him gasp.

‘Tell me who you think about,’ he repeated.

‘You know who.’

‘I want to hear you say it,’ he ground out, inching his finger out slowly.

‘Fuck, Haz. It’s you, of course it’s you. How could it be anyone el— _fuck_!’

Louis’ confession was cut off as Harry plunged his finger deep inside him again. The words had a marvellous effect on Harry’s self-esteem, thrusting his finger in and out with a vigour he didn’t know he had. The thought of what it could mean for them together was pushed aside as he watched Louis’ body rock back and forth with the movement.

‘More, Haz. Please,’ Louis whined.

Harry didn’t stop to double-check this time, sliding in another lotioned finger to join the first, desperately trying to blot out how the tightness would feel around his throbbing cock.

‘Oh god. Your fingers feel so good, Haz,’ Louis panted, pushing himself back on every forward thrust of Harry’s hand.

‘Yeah? Better than when you imagine it’s me?’ Harry asked.

‘Fuck, _yes_. So much better, oh god. _Harder_ , Harry,’ Louis moaned.

Harry complied immediately, crooking and scissoring his fingers instinctively. Hearing Louis say his name like that was driving him crazy and his other hand moved to palm himself through his shorts, before he realised the only person he wanted touching him was Louis. Instead he moved his hand to grip onto Louis’ toned thigh for leverage.

‘You feel good around my fingers, Lou,’ he mumbled.

‘Yeah? Wanna feel me around your – _fuck, oh god_ – around your cock?’ Louis panted.

‘Fuck, yes. More than anything,’ Harry growled, scissoring his fingers wider, knowing it was needed.

‘Yeah, do it like that, Haz, get me ready. I know how big your cock is and I want you to fuck me with it. I know you’ll fuck me good, babe. Shit, I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long. Fuck me, please,’ he begged, grinding himself back harder onto Harry’s hand.

‘Shit, Lou. I’m gonna fuck you,’ he breathed, pulling out his fingers.

He quickly shucked off his own shorts, gasping as his throbbing cock broke free and slapped between Louis’ arse cheeks.

‘Don’t tease me, Harry,’ he growled. ‘Fuck me with it.’

Harry spread what was left of the lotion over his cock and pressed the leaking head against Louis’ entrance, digging his nails into the cheeks as he pulled them apart. Without any preamble, he pushed himself inside, not stopping until he was in up to the hilt. He had never felt so close to anyone before and he had never felt such a near unbearable tight heat around his cock. He knew this was Louis’ first time doing this as well and waited until he was sure he was ready.

‘Never felt… so full,’ Louis panted.

‘Does it hurt?’ 

‘No. Well, yes, but it’s not entirely bad,’ he ground out. ‘I-I think you can move now.’

‘Are you sure? I want this to be good for you, Lou,’ he murmured evenly, despite the building pressure inside him.

‘I’m sure. I know it will be, babe,’ he said, rocking his body ever so gently. ‘You’re gonna make me feel good with your cock, aren’t you? You gonna fuck my tight arse with your big hard cock, Haz?’

‘Fuck, Lou. The things you do to me,’ Harry grunted, drawing himself backwards and watching his cock reappear. ‘I’m gonna fuck your tight little arse until you can’t fucking stand.’

He thrust himself back in again, the quicker move igniting sparks of pleasure all over his body. Louis whimpered and clenched around him, dropping to his forearms. The angle opened him up more to Harry’s steady rhythm, whose hands still gripped the cheeks that tensed with each pound.

‘I need it harder,’ Louis whined. ‘Fuck me harder.’

Harry instantly obliged, slamming himself in more forcefully, not really aiming for anywhere in particular until he remembered something he read on the internet. He started shifting about on his knees, changing his positioning a few times, knowing there was something more he could do for the boy bent over in front of him.

‘ _Fuck_! Fuck, Harry. Shit, there. Right fucking there, _yes_!’ Louis cried and Harry knew he had found it.

He aimed for the same place again and again, pistoning deeper and harder, not caring how much the lounger moved with him.

‘Does my cock feel good, Lou?’ 

‘G-god, yes! So big and so fucking hard.’

‘You’re so fucking hot. You should see yourself right now. All bent over, taking my cock. _Shit_ , Lou.’

‘Shut up and just fuck me,’ Louis groaned, grinding himself against Harry’s groin every time it slammed against his arse.

Harry didn’t need telling twice, his own need overpowering him as he fucked into his best friend, loving the way his balls slapped against him. The sweat was glistening on Louis’ back, defining the muscles that tensed there and it was all getting too much. 

Louis was getting tighter and tighter around him and he was pushing back against him harder and harder. They were both close and Louis’ thighs were trembling with the effort, panted curses pouring from his lips.

‘Fuck, Haz. I-I think I’m close.’

‘Me too. Need to touch your cock. Gonna make you come so hard.’

He reached around and wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ length, pounding into him harder when he felt just how hard he was. He knew it wouldn’t take long as he pumped him in time with his thrusts.

‘Fuck! So close, Haz,’ Louis gasped, fucking into his fist.

‘I know, babe. Fuck, you’re so tight. So hot and tight.’

‘Fuck me, Harry. Fucking make me come – fuck, _fuck_ , FU –‘

His chanting was stopped short as his voice cut out with the power of his orgasm, spilling over onto Harry’s hand fiercely, riding it out in a series of loud moans as Harry continued to fuck into him. Louis’ walls were tight around him and feeling his cock still half hard and wet slipping out of his hand and shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm brought him speedily to his own. He came on a guttural shout of Louis’ name and buried himself as deeply as his strength would allow.

He felt Louis’ thighs quiver against him again, and pulled out carefully to allow him to ease himself down flat. Once Louis was lying down, Harry slid his fingers down his sides again, but this time to turn him over. Louis took the hint and rolled himself so he was face to face with Harry who now hovered above him. They were both pink and sweaty, but neither had looked more beautiful in the other’s eyes.

Harry rested on one elbow, half on and half off of Louis’ body, and used his other hand to brush the feathery hair away from his face. 

‘Hey, Lou?’ he said softly.

Louis looked up at him beguilingly, perfectly content.

‘Yeah?’

Harry smiled and leant down to brush their lips together gently as he spoke.

‘Are you still worried about tan lines?’


End file.
